the_hephaestus_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Pixie Aberlin
Pixie Aberlin. Rank two Assassin from Los Angeles, California. She runs an Assassin Den in Los Angeles, and is an artist, a pyromaniac, and a writer. Her life Pixie was born on September 29, 1992. She was raised by Anthony Aberlin and Julianne Aberlin in a large castle-esque house in the hills of the Malibu area. She was the second out of two children born, the first being her sister, Morgan. Morgan had always been violent and interested in death, whereas Pixie was fascinated by life and the gift of it. Her sister, being four years her elder, had the strength and height to abuse Pixie under their parents' noses. Pixie could do nothing but beg her parents for self defense classes, and when asked why, she would blame the bullies at school to avoid Morgan's wrath. Her parents, being Assassins, agreed enthusiatically and signed her up for kung fu classes at once. She was enrolled at the age of seven, and continued until she was thirteen, until Anthony and Julianne were murdered by Morgan. A Templar by the name of Phillip de Labayrie had been wooing Morgan, and convinced her to run away with him in the night. First, however, she had to murder her family. Morgan decided that she would let her sister survive, mainly for the purpose of seeing Pixie grow up in pain and misery. They were gone that morning. Pixie was taken care of and raised by the Assassins who resided in the den. They resumed her hand-to-hand training, along with how to use a dagger and a rifle. She excelled in melee combat, but failed miserably in close-range gun handling. She now lives alone with her cat, Sniffles, and spends her time training, drawing, writing, and mingling with the other Assassins that come and go. She adores a sweet cup of coffee, and has been known to drink the entire pot in one sitting on occasion. She doesn't drink alcohol, but, in order to wind down after a long, stressful day, she will smoke hookah with another fellow Assassin, or by herself. She has a fondness towards Disney movies and acting like a child with friends, but knows when she should tone down her energy and wisen up. Personality, Appearance, and Philosophies " I made a few realizations that have helped with my optimism. One: my parents would've wanted me to keep smiling, no matter how much it hurt, and I respect them enough to do that. Second: If I'm always moping and being brought down by my issues, then I won't get anything done, and I won't be able to make my life better. And three: nobody was there for me in my time of need, and I don't want anyone to have to feel the same way I did. Being there to cheer up my friends is the best thing I can do for them, and so I smile" -Pixie Aberlin Pixie is a very energitic woman with a positive outlook on life. She's compassionate, caring, protective, and wise. Unfortunately, she has weak willpower, takes everything personally, and can get very angry very easily. She can get carried away with love, and tends to scare potential lovers away with her enthusiasm. She currently has a fondness of a fellow Assassin, Mackenzie "Mack" Whalen, and constantly tries to keep herself calm around him. She tries her best to help her friends, even if she has to put them over her own health. There have only been a few occasions where she has been seen truly crying, showing her dedication to staying chipper. She will always offer a helping hand, and will be highly upset if her offer isn't accepted. Pixie is five foot seven, with wavy blonde, shoulder length hair. She has big green eyes and freckles, all on her rounded face. She wears pearl earrings and a black necklace with a fleur de lys charm, and an aqua cap sleeve blouse that features curved lapels. Her jeans are tight around the ankles, but still drape over her black flats (with black bows on top). Pixie had discovered a thick, silver band with the Assassin insignia. It grants her artificial Eagle Vision, but if used too long, she grows weak and tired. Later, when she finds her hidden blades, her top will change to a black sweater with a hood. The rest of her appearance will remain the same. A pleasant scent of incense follows her due to the heavy amounts burned in the den. She has been revealed to be genuinely afraid of being left alone for extended periods of time. However, she seems to be growing used to it. Category:Assassin Members Category:Assassin Order Category:Assassins